Digimon Hellsender
by Hellsender
Summary: As demon Digimon are unleashed upon the real and Digital World, an enigmatic DigiDestined arrives in the 02 universe. The question is: is he the cause or the solution to the problem at hand? What will happen when one DigiDestined starts falling for him?


**Digimon: Digital Monsters belong to Bandai and Toei Animation. Elements from other stories belong to their respective owners. I do own my alter ego character. All rights reserved**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

_**PROLOGUE: Part 1**_

_**-  
**_

All my life, I've believed that there is a heaven and hell everywhere. Behind every door and window, behindevery world that can possibly exist, and we're smack in the middle. I believe this applies to all the worlds in all the universes, even the Digital World. God and the Devil spread their influence literally everywhere, especially upon the unsuspecting souls that are the Digimon. Angels and demons wearing many costumes and masksexist along side us. They do it to keep a balance, I call it hypocritical bullshit.

I am an exorcist in the Digiworld that I defended. I am a warrior of liberty, honor, desire, will, and spirit for the Digimon, all in the name of God. Along with my partner Commandramon, and several others who have died with nobility in our crusades we have traveled on a path of magic, dangers, strife, and spirituality mainly i. For the past some years, we proved to many and to the scum that are the demon Digimon that our souls, wills and spirits were…unbreakable. However, Commandramon and I had tosacrifice a lot, just to bring peace to that world.

The principles of nature in the Digital World that I've lived in, is much more mortal than of all the other "variations" that I've heard of. The Digimon don't explode into clouds of data and then get sent to a haven village into Digi-Eggs. No, they bleed, they scream and they die in the many painful, excruciating ways that we humans do. After that, a stream of data that makes up their "soul" leaves their body to be sent and judged by the great God of Reincarnation, Anubismon. If one was good in life, they would be reborn as a Digi-Egg, like the other realms. But, if they were bad as stale pie in their life, their soul is automatically sent to the Dark Realm, or as I would like to call it…Hell's version of the Digital World. Known by the names of the Dark Ocean, the Dark Area, and the Zone of the Damned, it's where the souls of the condemned Digimon are torn over and over in painful, brutal agony. It is believed where the seven great bastards known as the Great Demon Lords dwell and plot for their escape to place Lucifer's flag in the unsuspecting worlds. Of all the battles me and my partners have fought in and the demon Digimon that we deported, none of the areas that we've visited could match the horrors that I've seen in that place.

I originate from a world where the Devil had staked his claim. A world where Nuclear War spread its tentacles throughout the equator and prime meridian and squeezed the life out of the globe, a world in which every country engaged in endless combat over frivolous issues that were soon forgotten, Alliances being forged through friendship and cooperation, and eventually being broken through paranoia and innuendo. Throughout my childhood I tried my best to ignore the sounds of sharp pounding gunfire, the thunderous explosions of shells and bombs, the shattering of pieces of flying shrapnel, and the horrified banshee screams of the poor souls who were involved in the dreadful battle.

One night, when I was six, my parents joined the millions upon millions of unfortunate souls who were lost to the damned fighting. The Devil decided to have a little amusement by directing one of the fired shells to explode near our abode and evoking hell-borne flames to devour my beloved family. From what I was told I nearly went with them, for the medics said that I was officially dead for more than two minutes. Yet the Lord decided that it was not my time and he abruptly postponed my ascent to the afterlife to join my ancestors. However, Satan left me a little memoir in the form of a burn scar on my forehead, however it was nothing compared to the burn scar embedded in my soul. My life was absolutely never the same after that fateful night. I will never forget the scorching heat emitted by the raging inferno growing in my house and the sheering pain it inflicted upon my body like a flaming whip wielded by a demon. What will really haunt me are the pained, agonizing cries of my mother and father calling my name over and over again just moments after their demise. When I was released from the hospital, a friend of my family took me to a parish where I spent my life growing up. He was a priest, and being so he taught me to embrace the wisdom, principles, and beauty that are God. As a devout Catholic I was, I devoted every speck my faith that was in my soul to Him. The convent members were very kind towards me and they prayed for me that I will find happiness and blessings throughout my life, how ironic that would be.

When I turned eight, I started seeing things that people wouldn't normally see. I saw creatures of different shapes and sizes and of many forms that I recognize from mythical stories. Even though it all seemed marvelous, it was terrifying when you start seeing monsters of an unholy nature. It didn't end there. I had some extra senses that would make people think that you are loony. I heard voices of countless others whom I couldn't comprehend. I had countless nightmares of a magical world and all the terrifying monsters and bloody wars that were fought in it. I could also sense things the very second before it occurs. I brutally, honestly thought I was losing my mind, and when you're losing your mind you go through many stages of hell to get it back into place. I was placed in a mental hospital where I underwent who knows how many god- forbidden "treatments" to quell my "hallucinations". You can't imagine what it's like having volts of electricity surging throughout your veins and into your head…very "therapeutic" indeed. The church went as far as strapping me down on a table and performing an exorcism on me even though there was nothing to exorcise. It was like pulling out a tooth that wasn't there. While the priest was sprinkling the cold holy water all over me, I could see the terrifying demonic hordes surrounding the room and mockingly cackle at my terrible expense. All I could do was scream. Scream at the pitiful, ravaged world that just didn't give shit.

The next four years was never the same for me as I put in a lot of time in studying the occult and arcane in finding out what are the creatures that visit me almost on a daily basis. Sadly, I could find nothing. I spent my life in the darkness, damning the devil, damning God, but most of all, damning myself for having this horrid curse. Many times, for who knows how long, I wanted to kill myself, to end the suffering that I've been through, to finally leave this hell-sentence world of mine. However, I was just too much of a coward to do it. Every night, I prayed for an angel to take me away somewhere, anywhere where I'll be safe. Soon, in a way, those prayers would be answered.

One stormy, black night as I was praying before my bedside, a bright holy glow appeared under me. I looked down, and I saw a shining yellow alchemic circle printed on the floor, surrounding my body. Soon, it started shining so bright I had to cover my eyes. As I opened them, I found myself hovering over the celestial skies. A loving, welcoming light spread throughout the area. I marveled in wonder and incredulousness of the astral view before me. 'Where am I?' I thought. 'Am I dead? Will I be reunited with my parents? Who brought me here?' As in response to my conscious question, a great entity appeared in my view, rising above the clouds like the mighty sun. I couldn't make out its face or body, but it resembled what it looked like an armored angel. The divine energy it emitted from its gargantuan stature gave me a warm pleasant feeling throughout my mind and body. It looked down upon me as I flinched in fear. It spoke, in a deep, powerful yet calming voice from across eons as if delivered from the Lord himself.

"Do not fear…" he said.

I didn't utter a word, as I only stared at this celestial being with patent apprehension. It was hard not to fear him even though I was told not to.

"You have been born with a powerful gift that this world desperately needs, you have been chosen to become the savior of this realm,"

Gift? Does he mean my hallucinations? Does he mean that seeing monsters and having uncontrollable paranormal perceptions of the unnatural make me a messiah? What is he talking about?

"I have seen your saddened past, and I know of the agonizing pain that you have forced to endure, yet you must cast it aside and put your powers in action to cleanse the evil," it explained.

"What do mean? Me?" I asked. "Why me? Where is this world? What am I supposed to do? How are my 'gifts' supposed to help? What difference can I make? And who are you?" I pleaded with despair in my voice.

"My identity will be revealed to you in a matter of time," he said to me, "all I can say to you is that the right one in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world."

My eyes and mouth widened with flabbergast, my heart pounding like a drum of what was to happen next.

"Your journey…begins," he finished, before disappearing in a great explosion of light.

Soon, I plunged down great black abyss that was below me. Welcome to my life…

-

-

-

-

A/N: FYI the first couple chapters explains my character's background information. So be patient for the time being as I will develop the real plot. If any of you are offended of my version of the Digital World, I apologize. It's that I wanted to give a much, much darker viewpoint of the Digimon that I've dreamt up. Anyway, thanks for reading so far. Plz review!


End file.
